Cuentos de la luna
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Si has visto las luces mágicas del bosque, ¿por qué no creer en dragones entrenados por vikingos? [Colección de 30 relatos cortos Mericcup].
1. De ahora en adelante

**Disclaimer:** _How to train your dragon_ y _Brave_ no me pertenecen. No gano nada de dinero con esto.

* * *

 **1\. De ahora en adelante**

-¡Ya habíamos nombrado ese claro!

-¿Estás loca? Aquél que mencionas queda dos millas atrás, junto al lago "Baba que cae".

Toothless roda los ojos mientras escucha el debate que ya es costumbre desde que Hiccup aceptó que Merida les acompañara en sus exploraciones. Resignado bosteza antes de recostarse junto a Angus, quien gusta del delicioso herbaje fresco.

La princesa bufa molesta con ambas manos en la cintura.

-De ahora en adelante yo dirigiré la expedición –decreta arrebatando el mapa que Hiccup mantiene en el suelo.

Aquél, dispuesto a no provocar más discusiones, se endereza para preguntar irónico:

-¿Y cómo asegurarás que no iremos en círculos?

Merida le frunce el ceño e inmediato se sonríe confiada, estirando la mano para alcanzar un puñado de frutillas del arbusto que se esconde a espaldas del vikingo. Entonces las estalla entre sus manos sin perder la atención de Hiccup.

-Así lo haré –confirma imprimiendo la palma de su mano en uno de los troncos que rodea el claro. Sonriente se mira las palmas de las manos y, en son de travesura, toma entre ellas el rostro del muchacho que aún dedica una mirada escéptica.

A Merida no le importa mucho. Se acerca a Angus y de un brinco lo monta para continuar su expedición. Mientras, Hiccup se alza de hombros dirigiendo una mirada condescendiente a Toothless. Toma un puñado de bayas y las estalla entre sus manos para colocar su marca junto a la de la princesa.

-De ahora en adelante éste será el "Claro de bayas" –pronuncia para sí, dibujando el lugar en su cuaderno con los dedos, que aún entintados de magenta.

* * *

¡Bienvenido! Este es el primer drabble "largo" de una ya trillada colección inspirada en la tabla "30 días" de la comunidad de LiveJournal "30vicios". Soy nueva en el fandom así que probablemente las actitudes de Merida e Hipo no encajen con el fannon acostumbrado. Espero lo disfruten :)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! _Ukio_.


	2. Contrastes que nunca desaparecerán

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Historia sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sugerencia de uso:** Leer mientras se escucha _"Into the open air"_ del soundtrack de Brave, versión instrumental.

* * *

 **Contrastes**

Hiccup disfruta del contraste de su piel trigueña con la palidez de las mejillas de Merida cuando las acaricia. No resulta un contraste tan obvio como cuando abraza a Toothless; este es más discreto, como la sonrisa que se le escapa cuando la mira sonrojarse.

El joven vikingo sabe que para la princesa no es correcto suspirar por él, pero quiere enseñarle lo hermoso que contrastan los colores de sus cabellos y de sus manos, y que con todos esos colores juntos se pueden crear cosas maravillosas, como sus mejillas pálidas que ahora arden como el sol justo cuando él se acerca para besarla.

-:-

 **Nunca desaparecerá**

Sentada la colina más alta, Merida suspira y mira al cielo. No es a los riscos ni a las malezas profundas, mucho menos a los osos más temibles que asechan tas los arbustos. Es al matrimonio a lo que ella teme, porque sabe que los paseos a caballo y los escapes durante el atardecer llegarán a su fin en cuanto se despose.

De pronto, Hiccup interrumpe el cielo y sus pensamientos montado en su Furia Nocturna. La saluda desde las nubes con un grito encendido, transmitiéndole la adrenalina que le recorre ahora mismo las venas.

La princesa se levanta sonriente y le responde con un grito igual. El eco alcanza a retumbar en el valle. Hiccup vuelve a gritar, esta vez un _Merida_ con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ella levanta los brazos riendo excitada, con esa sensación de libertad que el viento le brinda y que ahora sabe que aún casada con aquél jinete desquiciado nunca desaparecerá.

-:-

 **Es culpa del frio**

Los inviernos en Berk son los más crudos del norte. Solamente aquellos llamados por los dioses son capaces de soportarlos. Hiccup asegura que ambos fueron convocados por el mismo Odín; eso le susurra entre besos para despreocuparla.

Al suspiro de sus labios brota un vaho gélido que choca con el pecho desnudo del vikingo; éste sonríe mientras le besa la frente y le acaricia la espalda con la yema de los dedos, abriéndose paso entre la abundante cabellera rojiza. Sabe que no ha sido correcto, pero tampoco se arrepiente, aun cuando todo empezó por culpa del frío. La sensación provocada por el tacto de la piel de Merida con la suya le hace sentir que está completo.

La princesa, por su parte, aun no le da nombre a esa sensación, aunque ya conoce el significado. Sabe que jamás volverá a sentirse débil, al menos no después de esta tarde en que ha conseguido vencer el invierno en Berk.

-:-

 **Cinco minutos**

Cinco minutos tarda Merida en arreglarse cuando Hiccup la invita a salir, como amigos. En cinco minutos ella se convence que volverá a intentarlo, porque se lo ha prometido a sí misma y porque quiere. Porque la sonrisa del vikingo casi siempre está presente en su cabeza… y es cuando los trillizos aprovechan para molestarla.

Cinco minutos tarda en encontrarse con él; cinco minutos queda prendada de su sonrisa. Cinco minutos le late fuerte el corazón a Hiccup; cinco minutos después se recuerda que Merida es solo su amiga. Cinco minutos duran así, sonriendo y guardando secretos, porque creen que su amistad vale más que lo que en realidad quieren.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos! He comprimido los cuentos en un sólo capi para no estar spameando a lo babas. De verdad agradezco los follows y los favs.

Gracias especialmente a **lucymarukura94** , **Una Fulana Cualquiera** y **Aspros D'Lars** :).

Un beso enorme, _Ukio._


	3. Melena de papel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Sentido común**

-¡Hiccup! –se presenta la princesa colgada de cabeza de una de las ramas que le da sombra. El muchacho, asustado, se cubre la cara con los antebrazos.

Merida no para de reír. Hiccup, molesto y agitado, se levanta sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-¡Eres una princesa, por los dioses!

-Y eso qué- responde sonriente bajando del árbol.

-Las princesas no trepan árboles y son prudentes.

Merida se pone seria.

\- Tú eres un vikingo –alega-. Los vikingos son grandes y fornidos.

Hiccup levanta una ceja. Ella sonríe y le ofrece una manzana.

-¿A mano?

-A mano –sonríe el vikingo aceptando la fruta.

-:-

 **Alrededor del mundo**

La flecha que Hiccup ha lanzado se clava firmemente en la madera que rodea la ventana de la princesa Merida. Desde que la reina Elinor descubrió la amistad que guardaba su hija con el joven vikingo prohibió determinante los paseos a las afueras del palacio y cualquier contacto con el exterior.

A pesar de la obstinación de la pelirroja, Elinor había tomado una decisión. Cuatro lunas después, Hiccup, alejado de la zona de peligro, suspira sin quitar la vista del punto en donde quedó la flecha. Toothless restriega la cabeza en su costado tratando de animarlo pero no es hasta que ve un brazo asomarse para tomar el papel que envuelve el eje que sonríe. Pasan unos minutos cuando una flecha calculada aterriza a su lado.

 _¿Has visitado las cataratas del este?, son bellísimas también. Deberías ir, y no olvides avanzar diez millas más al sur. Me gustaría que dibujaras lo que ves ahí porque nunca he llegado hasta ese lugar. Merida de DunBroch._

Hiccup prensa el papel entre sus manos, lo guarda en el interior de su chaleco y se monta animado en Furia Nocturna.

-Hoy iremos hacia el este –pronuncia con una mezcla de emociones cosquilleando su pecho. Eso es buen augurio, él cree. Presiente que pronto, muy pronto, Merida estará viajando con ellos alrededor del mundo, y será ella quien dibuje los paisajes que alcanzarán a observar juntos.

 **-:-**

 **Repetición**

Amanecer a su lado es todo un ritual: abre los ojos y se encuentra con los marrones de él. Se sonríen. "My lady", le saluda amorosamente antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella mientras enreda sus dedos en los ya de por sí enmarañados rizos.

Merida siente recorrer el mismo relámpago en su cuerpo todas las mañanas desde hace diez años. Ninguno se ha aburrido de ello, y más le vale a ella no aburrirse, pues Hiccup prometió, desde el primero que estuvieron juntos, que así serían todos los amaneceres que compartiera con ella.

 **-:-**

 **Callejón sin salida**

Resulta muy difícil para Merida sostener la sonrisa cuando Hiccup le muestra la piel curtida que usará el día de sus nupcias. Mientras él comenta todo lo que la aldea ha preparado para el gran día, la joven medita qué tiene Astrid que ella no posee.

-¿Es el cabello rubio? –interrumpe sin pensar.

Hiccup le mira extrañado y luego le sonríe. Levanta cuidadosamente con ambas manos el rostro níveo ahora inclinado y lo contempla con ternura.

-Siempre he preferido el anaranjado, como el del atardecer –le dice a los ojos-. Pero antes que mis deseos está Berk, así como para ti debe estar DunBroch –finaliza besando su frente.

Merida cierra los ojos intentando comprender, luchando contra el deseo de huir y ayudarlo también a escapar de sus responsabilidades como jefe de la aldea. Pero nuevamente se topa con un muro: el amor por su gente.

Levanta entonces la cabeza, separándole las manos de sus mejillas.

-Así será, my Lord.

-:-

 **Sin tinta**

No le pasaba seguido… es más ¡no le pasaba! Sacudía una y otra vez su chaleco. Lo volteaba al derecho y al revés haciendo que cayeran miles de objetos pero no lo que necesitaba.

Al escuchar ruidos detrás de los arbustos, interrumpió su tarea y se apresuró a echar un vistazo entre las ramas.

-¡Diantres! –masculló cuando el espécimen en cuestión se retiraba de aquél sitio.

Esa abundante cabellera roja como el sol tenía que ser inmortalizada en un dibujo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ese día tuvo que perder su carbonero?

Frustrado, se devolvió a recoger todo lo que había botado de sus bolsillos cuando, nuevamente, escuchó ruidos ajenos del otro lado. Con cuidado se abrió paso entre las ramas para apreciarla una vez más, en total silencio, resignado, dibujando a detalle en su mente los ensortijados cabellos y el valiente rostro que enmarcaban para luego plasmarlo en papel.

* * *

Hiccup es un mirón xD. Bueno, cuando la releí esta tanda de cinco mini historias me di cuenta de que usé mucho el cabello de Merida y la habilidad de dibujo de Hiccup como fetiches 1313. Espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por leer y comentar. _Ukio._


	4. Ambivalencias

**Disclaimer:** B _rave_ y _How to train your dragon_ no son de mi propiedad ni los uso con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **11\. Pecado**

Mirarla en total calma me hacía sentir bien. Aliviado, liberado.

No era cuestión de principios, era cuestión de salud, de mí salud.

Que, si me dolió, sí.

Me dolió y mucho, hasta que dejé de sentir su penetrante mirada sobre la mía, incrédula. Entonces ya no sentí dolor, sentí frío y luego nada.

La recosté a mi lado y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo con la piel de oso que yo llevaba puesta antes de amarla, de amarnos. Quise hacerlo así. Desbordar en ella todo el amor que me hacía sentir, que me hacía pecar, y luego aliviar mi culpa, mi pecado.

Me permití estallar al mismo tiempo que ella en el cenit de nuestro amor un instante antes de dar el corte certero en su cuello, justamente en donde momentos antes le había formado una marca morada, símbolo de mi pasión enferma por ella.

La cubrí con hojas secas y bastante fango para que se devolviera de donde vino, de la tierra que da vida.

Ahora que regreso a casa con mi dulce esposa Astrid, libre de culpas, libre de pecado, sólo me queda pensar cómo explicarle que perdí la piel de oso con la que me cubría al salir de casa.

 **-:-**

 **12\. Encanto**

Se suele pensar que las princesas se casan con príncipes gallardos, gentiles y bien parecidos.

Hiccup no es así. Bueno, ni siquiera es un príncipe. Él es flacucho, bajito y narizón.

Y ahora que la mira caminando hacia él con ese hermoso vestido, las flores en su pelo y las reliquias familiares adornando su cuello y sus orejas se pregunta internamente, con una sonrisa embelesada: "¿Por qué yo?".

Se suele pensar que las princesas tienen un hada madrina y un príncipe que les resuelve la vida.

Merida no es de esas princesas. Ella es independiente, fuerte y decidida, y así lo decidió, darle el "sí" a su propuesta matrimonial, aunque Hiccup no es un príncipe.

Y es que Merida piensa que el encanto de Hiccup es por mucho mejor que cualquiera de las cualidades que se suele pensar tienen los príncipes.

-:-

 **13\. Un empujón**

-¿Y si me caigo?

-Yo te sostengo, no tienes por qué caer.

-¿Y si me desconoce?

-Toothless reconoce tu aroma desde kilómetros

-¿Y si llueve?

-Estamos en los días cortos y las noches largas. No lloverá.

-¿Y si me da miedo?

-Me abrazas con fuerza, hasta que me asfixies.

-Y si me desagrada.

-Te conozco. En cuanto estés arriba ya no querrás bajar.

Merida guardó silencio, todavía dudosa, sosteniéndose fuerte de las correas que rodeaban a Toothless.

-¿Y si te doy un empujón? –le dijo Hiccup antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, golpeando ligeramente los costados del Furia Nocturna para indicarle el inicio del vuelo.

El rojo que cubrió el rostro de Merida se borró al instante, cuando emprendieron el vuelo en el cielo estrellado de Berck. Hiccup no aguantó las carcajadas.

-¿Y si te golpeo? –preguntó sarcástica, con los ojos cerrados y afianzándose con todas sus fuerzas a las correas.

-Al menos conseguí que volaras.

 **-:-**

 **14\. Ambivalencia**

Durante la caminata, Mérida había permanecido callada, únicamente contestando las preguntas que Hiccup le hacía con secos "sí" y "tal vez".

El joven vikingo notó que esa actitud ya no era normal en su pelirroja amiga, por lo que en su segundo descanso se atrevió a preguntar. La cuestión de la princesa le tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡Claro que me gusta quien soy! - respondió aún desconcertado -. No me molestaría estar un par de pulgadas más alto o un poco más robusto, pero…

-No, me refiero a lo que marca tu destino.

Ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo, Merida tomó aire conciliando paciencia.

\- ¿Te gusta ser hijo del Jefe? ¿Ser quien estás obligado a ser? ¿Estar atado a suceder el puesto?

-Prefiero dejar los títulos a parte, yo amo a mi padre independientemente de…

-Sabía que no lo entenderías –suspiró siguiendo su camino delante de él –Yo odio ser quien soy. Preferiría haber nacido libre –se detuvo y volteo hacia él -, pero no me resignaré. Seré libre.

Esa tarde se quedó grabada en la memoria de Hiccup por muchos años, aun cuando dejó de frecuentar a su querida amiga escocesa.

Una mañana, mientras revisaba unos asuntos de la aldea con Bocón, llegó un pergamino a sus manos. En cuanto supo quién era la remitente lo abrió sin chistar, un poco nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

"El reino de DunBroch se complace en anunciar la coronación de su nueva reina Me…"

Antes de terminar de leer, bajó el pergamino y se sonrió a sí mismo, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

-También te resignaste –murmuró dándole un trago a su cerveza con calma, siguiendo la charla con Bocón sin volverse a inmutar.

 **-:-**

 **15\. Vuelta atrás**

Respira hondo y no dejes de tensar el arco. No pierdas de tu vista su persona. No parpadees.

Sí, él tiene dragones, pero tú tienes un ejército de hombres que ha conseguido dominar a los osos. El espíritu de Mor'du habita en tus flechas. No dudes.

Respira hondo.

Sí él hace el primer movimiento tendrá un cuarto de la batalla ganada, pero sabes que está dudando. Él te lo confesó días antes. Te confesó que quería poner fin a las asperezas entre sus pueblos, que quería la paz… Él te confesó que te amaba lo suficiente como para perder a propósito esa batalla con tal de mantenerte a salvo, a costa de su ejército.

Respira hondo y no dejes de tensar el arco. Deja que tu mano suelte suavemente la flecha y cuando lo hagas, sabrás que no hay vuelta atrás, que no fuiste egoísta como él y que antepusiste los intereses de tu pueblo a tus pasiones vanas.

Mira cómo se dirige la flecha a su pecho, y siéntete victoriosa de haberle devuelto el honor a tu reino sometiendo a los bárbaros que les robó la paz. Así, cuando le hayas atravesado el corazón y ya no haya vuelta atrás mirarás a tu alrededor y sabrás que has hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Hola, universo del Fanfiction. Eme aquí, regresando cual hija pródiga después de años. Hoy que me siento de buenas decidí continuar, aunque creo que en esta ocasión me pasé de amargo. Igual espero los hayan disfrutado y ojalá no me tarde mucho para continuar la colección.

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Ukio


End file.
